Talk:Tsunami
does anyone have one of these stronger than 299 damage? if so could you dupe it for me my gamertag is Distant719 on Xbox Live I thought that as of Patch 1.3.0, modded weapons able to appear in the game had redundant names, like "Bitch Bitch" or "Anarchy Anarchy". Can anyone confirm that the "Twisted" prefix indicates a modded weapon? 15:06, March 10, 2010 (UTC) twisted just means that the bullets will spiral and bounce off of walls http://www.game-tuts.com/community/showthread.php?21197-General-Knoxx-Nano-s-Modding-Codes Theres your proof =) Jaredsk74 00:36, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Twisted is a composite attribute of barrel+prefix, and prefix can not appear without a specified barrel part. If there is "Twisted" prefix and no TwistedBarrel - then weapon is 100% modded, otherwise its legit. Barrel CAN and often appear without prefix. Also - weapon on the picture does not have a twisted barrel and considered as hacked by me. Right now im working out how item generation works to sum it all up and conclude on how to know if weapon is hacked or not. Ill post it on forum soon. Sinael 10:01, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :Agreed, that picture has the wrong barrel (barrel5) for the prefix it has (Twisted). A 299 damage Twisted Tsunami is impossible without hacking. 284 damage is the absolute maximum legit. -- 20:44, March 21, 2010 (UTC) some examples of legit tsunami There is a pattern to the elemental effects of the Tsunami. Bullets moving in a wave pattern diagonally from top left to bottom right are electric. Bullets moving diagonally from top right to bottom left are corrosive, and bullets moving directly up and down, or with no movement will not have an elemental effect. I'm surprised no one noticed this earlier. I put this up on the weapon notes. ZylotheWolfbane 06:57, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ---- Seriously! A Thumper?! I've been on a hunt for Pearlescents lately... I finally found a new one yesterday, but of course it is a Tsunami with the thumper effect, just my luck... So, any good ideas about using it with a level 61 Berserker spec'd for Tank and Blaster? I'd enjoy some imput. Oh yeah, I almost forgot, it has a fire rate of 4.2 and i had already tried out the master blaster mod with plus 4 to master blaster and the elemental effect chance increase, alright, but i feel as though it could be better. poor, unlucky guy at least mine's... oh wait, mine's got 154 damage, 8.8 fire rate and 88.5 accuracy... at least yours would have high damage... i will not stop until i get that level 61 tsunami i got the lvl 61 tsunami with the damage of the 1 of the pic and that times 3 i got the lvl 61 tsunami with the damage of the 1 of the pic and that times 3 if any1 wants it to i play on the ps3 my psn:MAJmufin and i got another 1 i forgot the name of but it isnt a tsunami Okay, learn to be specific and more importantly, learn to type, there's quite a few Tsunami item cards, if you're saying it does whatever damage it does times three as in x3 then it's using a prefix or title that adds to the projectile counts which means it's modded. SpootKnight 10:57, May 1, 2010 (UTC) I got a Tsunami that does 224 dmg 12.5 fire rate and and 85 mag i think (only not sure on the mag size) and a great zoom. oh and it only takes lv 48 to use : I call shenanigans. There is no freaking way this is possible. Mag size is for one thing is impossible. Damage: WTF IT IS MORE POWERFUL THAN A LVL 61. Mod. GnarlyToaster 20:30, June 2, 2010 (UTC) : : GnarlyToaster, if you have a level profciencey of 50 in a corresponding weapon type, ie. smgs then it makes certain item cards on weapons APPEAR as 49 to use but still requires level 61 to wield. As for the mag size it is most likely modded. Auric 21:35, June 2, 2010 (UTC) : : Indeed. I'm guessing the level requirement figure was taken while the weapon was equipped; a level "48" would thus actually be a level 60. And the poster said he wasn't sure about the mag size, so he technically never claimed to remember the 85 as a certainty either. Skeve613 01:54, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Clone This? hey just wondering if anyone could clone one of these for me i have some pearlescent weapons of my own that i will give to you for your trouble send me a message on XBL gamertag sketchmode with the stats of ur tsunami thanx.